


Yellow Punch Buggy, No Punch Back

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [39]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Art Theft, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: When the Swanfiremobile breaks down, Emma asks Lily to partner with Aeleus.  And in the past, an alien crashes down in Destiny Islands.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SCIENCE LAB – NIGHT — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A SCIENTIST is working on something.  He is wearing a            

          welder’s mask.  A SHORT, YELLOW CREATURE enters through an       

          automatic door with a tray of sandwiches.                        

                                                                           

                              CREATURE                                     

                    Hey, how’s it comin’?  You look                        

                    hungry.  Shouldn’t work on an empty                    

                    stomach.                                               

                                                                           

          He picks up one of the sandwiches and extends it to the          

          scientist.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CREATURE                                     

                    Sandwich?                                              

                                                                           

          The scientist drops what he’s doing and lifts his mask,          

          revealing the recognizable face of DR. JUMBA                     

          JOOKIBA.  Meaning the creature is EXPERIMENT 625.                

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Yes, don’t mind if I do.                               

                                                                           

          He takes the sandwich.                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    I am already so close to completing                    

                    Experiment Six-Two-Six.                                

                                                                           

          He starts eating.                                                

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Yeah, yeah...                                          

                                                                           

          He takes a bite of one of his sandwiches.                        

                                                                           

                              625 (cont’d)                                 

                         (chewing)                                         

                    So, what’s this one do?                                

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Oh, well he has all your abilities,                    

                    but he’s not — eh...                                   

                                                                           

          He chews over his choice of words.                               

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Lazy?                                                  

                                                                           

          Jumba swallows.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Well, yeah.                                            

                                                                           

          He sets his sandwich down and picks up what he was working       

          on — EXPERIMENT 626.                                             

                                                                           

                              JUMBA (cont’d)                               

                    All that needs to be done is to                        

                    charge him up!                                         

                                                                           

          He sets 626 on a bed and points two overhead beam-emitters       

          at him.  He then straps 626 down.                                

                                                                           

                              JUMBA (cont’d)                               

                    Care to flip the switch?                               

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Eh, I would but —                                      

                         (takes bite)                                      

                    — I’m kinda busy.                                      

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Fine.  Watch the door.                                 

                                                                           

          625 looks at the door, while Jumba walks over to a large         

          power switch.  Jumba presses the switch down, and the            

          beam-emitters shoot green lightning at 626.  Jumba glances       

          at a meter: 5%.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JUMBA (cont’d)                               

                    Go outside and stand guard.                            

                                                                           

          625 gets up and exits.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. METAL HALLWAY — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The door closes behind 625.  He walks down the hallway,          

          eating his sandwich.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SCIENCE LAB – NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Jumba and 626, as before.  As the meter hits 28%, 626 starts     

          to gain consciousness.                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Well, well...                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. METAL HALLWAY — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          625 walks around.  He passes a window and backtracks, when       

          he realizes there were flashing lights outside.                  

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Oh, mayonnaise.                                        

                                                                           

          He struggles to decide which way to run before ultimately        

          deciding on heading for the lab.  So, he tosses his sandwich     

          and bolts for it.  The door opens, and he enters.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SCIENCE LAB – NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Jumba, as before.  626 is starting to get a bit more             

          rowdy.  The meter is at 73%.                                     

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    We need to go!                                         

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    But, Experiment Six-Two-Six is not                     

                    done charging!                                         

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    THE POLICE ARE HERE!                                   

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    HOLD THEM OFF!                                         

                                                                           

          625 looks around.                                                

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Uh...                                                  

                                                                           

          He runs up to the door, when — KABOOM! — the POLICE blast        

          it down.  Behind them, enters the shark-like CAPTAIN GANTU.      

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Dr. Jumba Jookiba, you are under                       

                    arrest for illegal genetic                             

                    manipulation.                                          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Eh...what ever could you be talking                    

                    about?                                                 

                                                                           

                              625                                          

                    Oh, you’re toast.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Two of ’em?                                            

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Yes.  Yes!  Just two!                                  

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                         (to an officer, about 626)                        

                    Unplug that one and put it in a                        

                    jar.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    No!  Wait!                                             

                                                                           

          Another officer is looking at a frozen storage unit with         

          quite a few 10x10 trays in it — six filled with numbered         

          ping-pong ball-sized pods, one has 24.                           

                                                                           

                              OFFICER #2                                   

                    Captain, take a look at this!                          

                                                                           

          Gantu walks up to him and looks at the pods.                     

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Well, well, well...What do we have                     

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

          The first officer reaches for the plug.                          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    NO!                                                    

                                                                           

          The officer pulls it.  626 is only charged 81.5%.  Sparks        

          fly.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SWAN HOUSE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          Sparks fly from the Swanfiremobile, and EMMA, HENRY, and         

          NEAL loom over its engine.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Urgh...                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Un-break my heart —                                    

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    No.  This NOT going to be "The                         

                    Death of Mrs. Resnick."  The                           

                    Swanfiremobile’ll be just fine!                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Call Michael Tillman.                                  

                                                                           

          She nods, in agreement, and takes out her phone.  While          

          she’s dialing, LILY drives up.                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Is something wrong with your car?                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Look, I’m going to need you to                         

                    partner with Aeleus today.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Ugh...really?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?  He took your shift a couple                     

                    weeks ago!                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yeah, but...                                           

                                                                           

          Emma glares at her.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Fine...Do you need me to take Henry                    

                    to school?                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nah, we’ll just poof there.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She drives off.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION HOLDING SHIP — NIGHT — FLASHBACK        

                                                                           

          Jumba is seated all alone.  PLEAKLEY enters.                     

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Dr. Jumba, my name is Wendy                            

                    Pleakley, and I will be your                           

                    court-appointed lawyer.                                

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Oh great...                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Do you have a better lawyer?                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                         (defeated)                                        

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Now, MY goal...is to prove your                        

                    innocence.  Which I cannot do                          

                    without your cooperation!  Now,                        

                    tell me: What are you accused of?                      

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Six-hundred twenty-six counts of                       

                    illegal genetic manipulation.                          

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    This...will not be easy.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP SPACE — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          A small ship approaches a much larger ship.  It latches onto     

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION HOLDING SHIP — NIGHT                    

                                                                           

          Pleakley and Jumba, as before.                                   

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    We’re here.                                            

                                                                           

          Jumba gets up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Have you...ever won a case?                            

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                         (laughing)                                        

                    You’re hilarious.                                      

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Oh dear...                                             

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP COURTROOM — NIGHT            

                                                                           

          The GRAND COUNCILWOMAN steps up to the stand.  The AUDIENCE      

          cheers for her.  She calms them down.  Jumba and Pleakley        

          fly in on a hovercraft, the former cuffed.                       

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    Jumba Jookiba, you stand accused of                    

                    six-hundred twenty-six counts of                       

                    illegal genetic manipulation.  How                     

                    do you plead?                                          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Not guilty!  My experiments are                        

                    only theoretical.  I would never                       

                    make —                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    The council calls to the stand the                     

                    arresting officer, Captain Gantu.                      

                                                                           

          Gantu steps up next to the Grand Councilwoman.                   

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN (cont’d)                  

                    Captain, please present your                           

                    evidence.                                              

                                                                           

          Gantu sets the frozen storage unit before him.                   

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Six-hundred twenty-four...                             

                                                                           

          He summons an OFFICER with his fingers, and the officer          

          brings in 625.                                                   

                                                                           

                              GANTU (cont’d)                               

                    Six-hundred twenty-five...                             

                                                                           

          He pushes a button.  From the ceiling, descends 626 in a pod     

          and red jumpsuit.                                                

                                                                           

                              GANTU (cont’d)                               

                    Six-hundred twenty-six.                                

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Ah, right.                                             

                                                                           

          Pleakley facepalms.                                              

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    Tell us about your most recent                         

                    experiment, Dr. Jumba.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Well...he, um —                                        

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    What is that this MONSTROSITY can                      

                    do!?                                                   

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    He is capable of mass                                  

                    destruction...in a small                               

                    package!  When he sees a big                           

                    city...BAMMO!                                          

                                                                           

                              626                                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Meega...NALA KWEESTA!                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone gasps.                                                  

                                                                           

                    GRAND                            JUMBA                 

          COUNCILWOMAN                     I...didn’t teach him THAT!      

          How vulgar!                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    That’s enough!  Clearly, Experiment                    

                    Six-Two-Six and his...predecessors                     

                    must be DESTROYED!  And Dr.                            

                    Jumba...executed.                                      

                                                                           

          626 tilts his head.                                              

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Now, hold on!  HOOOOOLD ON!  Dr.                       

                    Jumba MUST be allowed to make his                      

                    case!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    YES!  What he said!                                    

                                                                           

          Then, 626 scratches a circle into the tube containing            

          him.  Gantu notices and reaches for his laser gun.               

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    What is that trog doing!?                              

                                                                           

          He points it at him.                                             

                                                                           

                              626                                          

                    Bye-bye!                                               

                                                                           

          He pushes the cut-out circle out and crawls out, dodging a       

          blast.  HE then leaps onto Gantu, grabs the storage unit a       

          makes a run for it.                                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    He’s escaped!                                          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    With all the other                                     

                    experiments!  Oh...yeah!                               

                                                                           

          625 clears his throat.                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA (cont’d)                               

                    Except for one.                                        

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    Take Experiment Six-Two-Five and                       

                    Dr. Jumba into custody to await                        

                    sentencing.  That is all.  Right                       

                    now, we need to find Experiment                        

                    Six-Two-Six.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP HANGER — NIGHT               

                                                                           

          626 runs into the hanger, carrying the storage unit.  He         

          sees a bunch of blue cruisers — and one red one, which           

          makes him grin.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP COURTROOM — NIGHT            

                                                                           

          All, as before.                                                  

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                         (to Gantu)                                        

                    Any word on his location?                              

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He looks at the computer.  Behind him, outside the window,       

          the red cruiser flies off.                                       

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    Never mind.  He has the red one.                       

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          RED ALERT!  The crew of the mothership is scampering to          

          track down 626.  The Grand Councilwoman and Gantu are            

          walking, Jumba and 625 in tow.  Pleakley is also with them.      

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    Captain, track down Experiment                         

                    Six-Two-Six.                                           

                                                                           

                              GANTU                                        

                    Yes, Your Honor.                                       

                                                                           

          A SECURITY OFFICER approaches them.                              

                                                                           

                              SECURITY OFFICER                             

                    Grand Councilwoman.  We have                           

                    predicted a trajectory for                             

                    Experiment Six-Two-Six.  He is                         

                    heading for a planet called —                          

                                                                           

          She looks at her clipboard.  It’s not "Ee-arth."                 

                                                                           

                              SECURITY OFFICER                             

                    — "Fahn-tahzy-lawnd."                                  

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    It’s pronounced "Fantasyland."                         

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    And who made you such an expert on                     

                    this planet?                                           

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    As a matter of fact, while I AM a                      

                    lawyer by trade, my true                               

                    passion...is entomology.  And                          

                    Fantasyland is a nature preserve                       

                    for the mosquito, which, might I                       

                    remind you, is a PROTECTED                             

                    SPECIES!?                                              

                                                                           

                              SECURITY OFFICER                             

                    Nevertheless, it is mostly water.                      

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    He will sink.  His density —                           

                                                                           

          They reach the bridge.  On-screen is a rendering depicting       

          the red cruiser’s trajectory.  It’s heading for an island.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    And yet, here we are.  Gantu, you                      

                    have your orders.                                      

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    If you harm him —                                      

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    THAT IS ENOUGH!  Have Dr. Jumba                        

                    sent to his cell.  Mr. Pleakley,                       

                    give us any and all intel you have                     

                    on this planet.                                        

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Er...                                                  

                                                                           

                              GRAND COUNCILWOMAN                           

                    That’s an order.                                       

                                                                           

          Jumba is taken away.                                             

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Hey!  HEY!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE AUTO SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          MICHAEL TILLMAN looks at the Swanfiremobile.  He shakes his      

          head and turns to Emma and Neal.                                 

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL TILLMAN                              

                    Well, it doesn’t look good.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How so?                                                

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL TILLMAN                              

                    Honestly?  She’s gonna need                            

                    replaced.                                              

                                                                           

          He looks back down.                                              

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL TILLMAN                              

                    Soon.                                                  

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So many memories in this car...                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    We MET in this car.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Henry was CONCEIVED in this car!                       

                                                                           

          Michael looks up at them, as if to say, "Too much                

          information."                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          AELEUS is seated, when Lily enters.                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Boss says we’re working together                       

                    today.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

          She sits down next to him.                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    She’s having car troubles.                             

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Listen, I’m no more thrilled about                     

                    this than you are.                                     

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Let’s just get going.                                  

                                                                           

          She follows him out.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Lily and Aeleus get into a police car, the latter in the         

          driver’s seat.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Lily and Aeleus buckle up, and Lily turns on the radio.          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright.  Let’s go on patrol.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          The police car drives off.                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE OVEN — DAY — FLASHBACK                

                                                                           

          Fire flares!  Behind it is a kitchen.                            

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    No no no no no no no no!                               

                                                                           

          She opens tosses water on the fire.  It’s...take a               

          guess...NANI.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE KITCHEN — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Nani turns to LILO.                                              

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    How many times have I told you not                     

                    to use the oven!?                                      

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    I WAS HUNGRY!                                          

                                                                           

          Nani sighs and facepalms.  She then grabs an oven mitt and       

          reaches into the oven to get what Lilo burnt.                    

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    There’s...plenty of foods you can                      

                    eat without — IS THIS A PAOPU                          

                    FRUIT!?                                                

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    I did it so that we could share it                     

                    and not be separated.  Because                         

                    "ohana" means "family."  And                           

                    "family" means —                                       

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    — nobody gets left behind or                           

                    forgotten.  I know.                                    

                                                                           

          A knock at the door.                                             

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They head into the other room.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Nani sits Lilo down.                                             

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    Stay.  Here.                                           

                                                                           

          Lilo rolls her eyes, while Nani walks up to the door and         

          opens it.  Behind it is COBRA BUBBLES.  In case you forgot,      

          he’s the same guy that will one day guard Rumpel’s cell          

          under the Charmings’ castle.                                     

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hello.                                                 

                                                                           

                              COBRA                                        

                    Nani Pelekai?                                          

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    That’s me!  And this —                                 

                                                                           

          She points to the now-empty seat.                                

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                    Lilo?                                                  

                                                                           

          Cobra raises his eyebrow, looking behind her.                    

                                                                           

                              COBRA                                        

                    Um, where IS your sister?                              

                                                                           

          Nani holds up her finger.                                        

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    One second please.                                     

                                                                           

          And slams the door.                                              

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Cobra stands dumbfounded at the door.  Elsewhere Lilo climbs     

          a paopu tree and reaches for another one of the star-shaped      

          fruits.  But it’s too far away.  626 pokes out of the leaves     

          and picks it.  He crawls down the trunk and hands it to her.     

                                                                           

          I should mention that he’s retracted his center legs and         

          antennae.                                                        

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    LILO!                                                  

                                                                           

          Lilo looks down from the tree at Nani below.                     

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

          She starts to walk toward the tree.                              

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    CAN I KEEP HIM?                                        

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She looms up at 626 and screams, prompting him to hide in        

          the leaves.  Cobra walks up.                                     

                                                                           

                              COBRA                                        

                    What I see...is someone who cannot                     

                    seem to supervise her sister                           

                    properly.                                              

                                                                           

          She starts climbing the tree.                                    

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    She does this from time to time...                     

                                                                           

                              COBRA                                        

                    From time to to time?                                  

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    And I handle it.                                       

                                                                           

          Again, his eyebrow raises.  She reaches Lilo and extends her     

          hand.                                                            

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Come on.  I’ll help you down.                          

                                                                           

          Lilo takes her hand, and they climb down.  Once they reach       

          the bottom, they face Cobra.                                     

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                    Told ya.                                               

                                                                           

                              COBRA                                        

                    I’ll tell you what.  Today’s your                      

                    lucky day.                                             

                                                                           

          Lilo looks at the paopu fruit in her hand.                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              COBRA (cont’d)                               

                    I’ll be gone for the next three                        

                    days, helping out an old friend in                     

                    Misthaven.                                             

                                                                           

          Nani and Lilo look at eachother.                                 

                                                                           

                              COBRA (cont’d)                               

                    When I come back, I certainly hope                     

                    the...situation will have                              

                    improved.  Have a nice day.                            

                                                                           

          He walks away.  Nani turns to her sister.                        

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    You...are SO lucky!  Do you have                       

                    ANY idea how CLOSE we were!?                           

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    So, can I keep him?                                    

                                                                           

          626 climbs down the tree.                                        

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    How about a...dog?                                     

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    He IS a dog!                                           

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    He’s blue.                                             

                                                                           

          Lilo merely smiles.                                              

                                                                           

                              NANI (cont’d)                                

                    Fine...But he’s YOUR                                   

                    responsibility!                                        

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    I WON’T disappoint you!  And                           

                    neither will Stitch!                                   

                                                                           

                              NANI                                         

                    Stitch?                                                

                                                                           

          Confused, 626 points at himself.  Lilo nods, in affirmation.     

                                                                           

                              626                                          

                    Meega Stitch!                                          

                                                                           

                    NANI                             LILO                  

          What the —                       Awesome!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. KA-CHOW CARS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                            

                                                                           

          A sign with a yellow lightning bolt and the word "KA-CHOW!"      

          in zooming, red letters over it, with the Cars logo below it     

          spins on a pole.  In a puff of smoke, Emma and Neal appear,      

          standing next to the Swanfiremobile.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This is so weird; I’ve never bought                    

                    a car before.                                          

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Neither have I.                                        

                                                                           

          Emma tilts her head in agreement.  A MAN IN RED comes out of     

          the building.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Hey, sheriff, how can I help you,                      

                    today?                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma points to the car.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This one?  She’s dying.  We’re                         

                    looking to replace her.                                

                                                                           

          Neal holds up two fingers.                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Two for one.                                           

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Alright, well, I’m                                     

                    Lightning.  Let’s see what we can                      

                    do!                                                    

                                                                           

          He walks up to the car.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (looking at the sign)                             

                    Wait.  As in...McQueen!?                               

                                                                           

          Lightning bends down and inspects the Swanfiremobile.            

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    WOW!  A sixty-nine V-W Beetle!                         

                                                                           

          He stands up and turns around, his hands on his waist.           

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING (cont’d)                           

                    Gotta say, you really got somethin’                    

                    here!  Come on in!                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He passes them, waving them in.  Emma and Neal shrug at          

          eachother then follow.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. KA-CHOW CARS — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Lightning enters, followed by Swanfire.                          

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    Okay, so what are you looking for?                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Honestly, I just want another bug.                     

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    Ooh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What "Ooh..."?                                         

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    Well...Come into my office.                            

                                                                           

          He takes them into his office.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. KA-CHOW CARS OFFICE — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Lightning sits at behind his desk an wakes up his computer,      

          while Emma and Neal sit down.  He types a few things.            

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    If you still want one in yellow —                      

                                                                           

          He turns his monitor around.                                     

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING (cont’d)                           

                    — THIS is all they offer.                              

                                                                           

          Emma takes one look at it and —                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (shock)                                           

                    Eugh!                                                  

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          He starts to spin the monitor back around, but Emma stops        

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let me see the red.                                    

                                                                           

          He does some things and shows it to her.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Yeah...I like that!                                    

                                                                           

          Neal spots something out the window.  It’s blue.                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Is that a...FIREBIRD!?                                 

                                                                           

          He turns back to Lightning.                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    I thought they didn’t make those                       

                    anymore!                                               

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    Well, a lot of old cars are coming                     

                    back, now.                                             

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah, I — I heard about the                            

                    DeLoreans in Texas.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Nani, Lilo, and Stitch enter.  Immediately, he bolts for a       

          picture hanging on the wall.                                     

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    That’s my parents.  My mom and dad.                    

                                                                           

          He looks at her, as she walks up to him.                         

                                                                           

                              LILO (cont’d)                                

                    Two years ago, there was a terrible                    

                    storm.  They were on their fishing                     

                    boat.  And they died.                                  

                                                                           

                              STITCH                                       

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILO                                         

                    Do you remember your parents?                          

                                                                           

                              STITCH                                       

                    Uh...Stitch parents?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP CELL — NIGHT                 

                                                                           

          Jumba sits in his cell.  All alone.  He sighs.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          Pleakley walks up to a GUARD and knocks him out.  He takes       

          his card.                                                        

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    I am TOTALLY getting disbarred for                     

                    this!                                                  

                                                                           

          He runs along the cells, until he finds Jumba.                   

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY (cont’d)                            

                    Ah-ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          He scans the card, and the door opens.  Jumba gets out.          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Oh, now what?  An appeal?  That                        

                    ship has flown...                                      

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    No.  I’m breaking you out!                             

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Breaking me out?  But why?                             

                                                                           

          Pleakley grabs his shoulder.                                     

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Because it’s the right thing to                        

                    do.  Take this.                                        

                                                                           

          He slips a laser gun into Jumba’s hand.                          

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    Oh...YES!                                              

                                                                           

          They start running.                                              

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Gantu’s already on his way to                          

                    Fantasyland.  We need to get there                     

                    to stop him from disrupting the                        

                    ecosystem!  And...killing your son,                    

                    of course.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    He’s not my son; he’s my creation.                     

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

                              JUMBA                                        

                    SHUT UP!                                               

                                                                           

          Pleakley smirks.  They reach the hanger and enter.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP HANGER — NIGHT               

                                                                           

          Jumba and Pleakley run up to a cruiser.                          

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    He took the red one, so we’ll have                     

                    to settle for blue.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION MOTHERSHIP GRAND COUNCILWOMAN’S         

          OFFICE — NIGHT                                                   

                                                                           

          The Grand Councilwoman is reading a document, as the cruiser     

          flies by behind her.  She looks up, confused.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION CRUISER — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Jumba is piloting, while Pleakley is seated next to him.         

                                                                           

                              PLEAKLEY                                     

                    Set course for Destiny Islands.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. KA-CHOW CARS OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Lightning, Neal, and Emma, as before.                            

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    So, uh, who is the owner of this                       

                    car?                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal stare at eachother, at a loss for words.           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Um...we don’t know.                                    

                                                                           

          She points her thumb toward Neal.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I stole it from him.                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (shrugging)                                       

                    And I stole it from a parking lot.                     

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING                                    

                    You’re trying to sell me a stolen                      

                    car!?                                                  

                                                                           

          He makes that face Chief Hopper makes in that reaction           

          GIF.  You know the one.                                          

                                                                           

                              LIGHTNING (cont’d)                           

                    Come on, sheriff, don’t do that!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Lily is standing by a car, while Aeleus sits in the police       

          car.                                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (into car)                                        

                    I’m gonna let you off with a                           

                    warning but try to drive more                          

                    slowly, in the future, okay?                           

                                                                           

          Th car drives off and Lily gets back into the police car.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Lily sits down, closes the door, and buckles up.                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You know, when I signed up for this                    

                    —                                                      

                         (sighs)                                           

                    — I was hoping for a little                            

                    more...excitement.                                     

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    It’s not all murderers and thieves,                    

                    Page.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m just bored, is all.                                

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    You don’t think I was ever bored!?                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I, honestly, don’t know that much                      

                    about you!                                             

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    I used to be a guard at Hollow                         

                    Bastion — the castle at Radiant                        

                    Garden – and, before that, I had a                     

                    more...interesting gig.                                

                                                                           

          Lily eyes him with suspicion.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS — DAY — FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          The ICE CREAM MAN is enjoying a nice stroll along the beach,     

          while eating...well, ice cream.  Sea salt.  Gantu’s ship         

          lands, and he gets out and cloaks it.  He walks up to the        

          man and scans him with some kind of device.                      

                                                                           

                              DEVICE                                       

                    Lifeform: human.                                       

                                                                           

          He then points it to himself and clicks it like a pen.  A        

          light flashes, and it makes a shimmering sound.  A               

          holographic image appears — AELEUS.  In short, Captain           

          Gantu IS Aeleus.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Have a nice day.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks away, and the scoop of ice cream falls off the          

          man’s cone.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 25.

ACT THREE 

EXT. DEEP SPACE — NIGHT 

Jumba and Pleakley’s cruiser flies through space. 

PLEAKLEY

(v.o.) 

Captain’s log, supplemental.We

have reached the Gummi Apollo 

System —

INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION CRUISER — NIGHT

Pleakley and Jumba, as before.

PLEAKLEY

— and are about to touch down of

the planet Fantasyland. 

JUMBA 

What are you doing? 

PLEAKLEY

Keeping a log of our travels! 

Jumba sighs and shakes his head.Then, out the window, he

sees the system: broken planets.

JUMBA 

What happened?

PLEAKLEY

A war.A thousand years ago.It 

tore the planet apart.

He points to the largest, most Earth-like planet. 

PLEAKLEY (cont’d) 

We need to go there.

Jumba turns the cruiser to the right. 

EXT. AULANI RESTAURANT — NIGHT

Nani is serving tables at an outdoor restaurant bustling

with equal amounts of men and women.After she sets food on

one table, she walks up to the table next to it, where

SOMEONE is reading their menu.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

NANI

Are you ready to order? 

PATRON

Well... 

He closes his menu, placing it on the table and looks 

up.It’s Aeleus. 

AELEUS

What would you recommend? 

NANI

Personally?I like the loco moco 

with lomi salmon. 

AELEUS

Sounds delicious! 

NANI

Alright!

While she writes this down, he looks at the table across

from his. 

NANI (cont’d) 

Will that be —

Lilo and Stitch are playing with their food.Nani leans to 

block his line of sight.

NANI (cont’d) 

(laughs nervously) 

Don’t mind my sister. 

AELEUS

It’s that trog I’m concerned with!

NANI

You mean "dog?" 

AELEUS

Isn’t that what I said? 

NANI

Is it?I thought I heard..."trog." 

Aeleus shakes head. 

AELEUS

Nope!You must have misheard me. 

He points to his holographic ear. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 27.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

Pretty loud, here!

NANI

(smiling)

Okay!Well, I’m gonna go put your

order in! 

Ash she passes Lilo and Stitch’s table, she smacks it with

her notebook. 

NANI (cont’d) 

Food is for eating! 

As Nani walks away, Lilo sticks her tongue out at 

her.Stitch copies her, before noticing Aeleus glaring at

him.So, he growls back.Aeleus scowls. 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS FOREST — NIGHT 

The police cruiser lands, and Pleakley and Jumba get

out.They cover it with leaves and — BEEP!BEEP! — lock 

it. 

PLEAKLEY

Alright.We need to go find him, 

before Gantu does.

Suddenly, they hear screams in the distance.They look in

their direction.Seems to be from the restaurant, judging

by the light of the glowing flames. 

JUMBA 

Found him.

EXT. AULANI RESTAURANT — NIGHT

Everybody’s running around, as Aeleus points his gun at 

Stitch, who leaps onto him.They wrestle some.Lasers 

blast into the air. 

AELEUS

Off of me, you TROG!

LILO

HEY!

Aeleus looks at her.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

LILO (cont’d) 

LET GO OF MY DOG! 

Stitch grabs a carrot and stuffs it in the gun’s

barrel.Then, he scampers behind Lilo, laughing.Aeleus 

tries to pry the carrot out but can’t.As it heats up, he

scrambles to toss it into the air, where it explodes like 

fireworks.

AELEUS

Wasn’t much a fan of those, anyway! 

The debris destroys sets the place on fire, just in time for

Nani to come out. 

NANI

What’s happening!?

Lilo points to Aeleus.

LILO

This JERKWAD tried to take Stitch!

NANI

(to Aeleus)

Is this true? 

AELEUS

That...ABOMINATION attacked me! 

LILO

Not my fault he doesn’t like you. 

AELEUS

I wish to speak to your manager.

NANI

Yes.Right this way. 

As she leads him away, she turns her head to Lilo and says: 

NANI (cont’d) 

(under her breath) 

This isn’t an improved situation! 

INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA — DAY — PRESENT DAY

Henry sits down at a table next to KAIRI.RIKU and ROXAS 

are across from them. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 29.

KAIRI 

Okay, what’s up?

HENRY 

My parents’ car.It is dying.Or

dead.The car that is a symbol of

their love — gone...

She puts her hand on his back to comfort him. 

KAIRI 

There, there.It’ll be fine.It’s 

just a car. 

HENRY 

Just a car!?JUST A CAR!?Do you

KNOW what this car means!?

ROXAS 

If you jump onto the table and

start singing "Greased Lightning,"

I swear I will move to another

table.I am not kidding you. 

Henry laughs. 

HENRY 

Thanks, I needed that.

Kairi smiles. 

HENRY (cont’d)

No, I won’t sing "Greased 

Lightning."But I DID sing 

"Un-break My Heart" this morning. 

RIKU

Why?

KAIRI 

Okay, Riku, you NEED to watch the 

new One Day at a Time!

RIKU

When I get around to it.

HENRY 

Four episodes!That’s all we ask!

Roxas is reading something on his phone.Which he should 

have during school hours, I believe.Wow, SBHS is lax! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 30.

ROXAS 

Too late. 

Henry holds his hands out, in despair.

HENRY 

NOOOOOO!

ROXAS 

Already got renewed.

HENRY 

Are you sure?There’s been a lot 

of hoaxes.

ROXAS 

Gloria just tweeted.

KAIRI 

Estefan?

Roxas turns his phone around, shaking his head. 

ROXAS 

Calderón Kellett.You know, the

SHOWRUNNER! 

She grabs it from him.

KAIRI 

Awesome!

HENRY 

There IS light in this day! 

(to Roxas) 

Don’t do that to me, again. 

Kairi hands him the phone, so he can read it. 

ROXAS 

Do what?

HENRY 

(while reading)

Fake out bad news, while I’m

already miserable.

Roxas reaches out.

ROXAS 

Yeah, okay... 

Henry puts the phone back in Roxas’ hand. 

* * *

31.

INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — DAY 

The car is parked.Lily and Aeleus are holding bags from 

Granny’s.She picks up a cup and takes a 

drink.BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!Lily looks at a monitor and

gasps.

AELEUS

What? 

LILY

There’s been a break-in at the

museum! 

She tosses her bag aside and starts the car.

LILY (cont’d) 

It’s go-time! 

She puts the car in drive.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

The police car speeds off.

INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — DAY

Since the museum won’t be open for another hour, the only 

light is the flashing, red one from the alarm.Which is

ringing, by the way.Lily and Aeleus burst in, guns

a-blazin’.

LILY

S-B-P-D!

Aeleus lowers his gun then lowers Lily’s. 

LILY (cont’d) 

Where’d they go?

She notices a painting missing from the wall. 

LILY (cont’d) 

No.Not that one.

AELEUS

What is it? 

LILY

A paintingof Raps’ brother. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 32.

AELEUS

Hold on.

He bends down and touches the ground, closing his 

eyes.Then he opens them.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

There’s two.

He points forward.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

I’ll go that way —

Then to the left. 

AELEUS (cont’d) 

You go that way.

Lily nods, and they run off.Lily points her flashlight

around the hallways of the museum.It hits a CLOAKED 

FIGURE.Not an Organization XIII cloak, just a regular 

one.It’s dark grey.They notice her and run off. 

LILY

HEY!

She chases this person.They twirl around.They’re wearing

a grey mask with three glowing, white lights on it.They 

raise a grey stick with two white crystals tied to it.A 

white beam shoots from it.Lily just dodges it.

LILY (cont’d) 

What in the — 

And the person’s gone.

LILY (cont’d) 

Damn it!

AELEUS

(filtered, over radio) 

Hey, Page, you’re gonna want to see 

this.Special exhibit. 

INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART SPECIAL EXHIBIT HALL — DAY 

Lily enters, and Aeleus shines his flashlight on the wall.

AELEUS

Every drawing, every painting, done 

by that missing girl Naminé — 

gone. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 33.

LILY

The painting was a distraction... 

AELEUS

Looks like it.

LILY

Any idea where the other one went?

AELEUS

Nope.You? 

LILY

They got away.I had ’em,

Aeleus.But they got away.Look,

I — I gotta call Raps.

She walks away. 

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 34.

ACT FOUR

INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

Having entered with Lilo and Stitch, Nani slams the door. 

NANI

(quietly furious)

To your room. 

LILO

But — 

NANI

NOW!

Lilo takes Stitch’s hand. 

LILO

Come on, Stitch...

NANI

Oh, ho-ho,

nonononononononononono!HE is

going outside!

LILO

But he can’t go outside!Look —

She slowly walks up to her sister.

LILO (cont’d) 

Something could happen to him out 

there.Someone could hurt

him...OR...he could...run 

off...Yeah. 

NANI

Fine.He can stay in.But you 

have GOT to tame him! 

Stitch laughs, and he and Lilo run off.Nani leans against 

the door and sinks down, facepalming. 

NANI (cont’d) 

And I have to get a job...

* * *

35.

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — NIGHT

Aeleus stomps back to his ship and decloaks it.The door 

swings open, and he enters. 

INT. GANTU’S SHIP — NIGHT 

Aeleus lifts up a floorboard, and underneath is an

axe.It’s silver and L-shaped.He holds up to eye-level 

and smirks. 

AELEUS

Now...THAT’S more LIKE it!

He exits. 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — NIGHT

As Aeleus stomps away from the ship, it closes and recloaks.

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — DAY — PRESENT DAY

Aeleus is leaving the museum, on the opposite end of the

screen, as in the previous shot.He heads out the door.

EXT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART — DAY (CONTINUOUS) 

Aeleus walks up to the police car and unlocks it.He 

reaches inside and takes a piece of paper taped to the

dashboard reading: FLOWN THE COOP.He bites his lip and

looks the sky, where he sees Lily flying in the distance. 

INT. STORYBROOKE AUTO SHOP — DAY

Michael is once again looking at the car, why Emma and Neal 

stand over him. 

MICHAEL TILLMAN 

Yeah, I could probably salvage some 

parts.

NEAL

Great!

He and Emma exchange the impressed face.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 36.

NEAL (cont’d) 

It’s, uh, kind of emotional, you

know? 

EMMA

Yeah... 

MICHAEL TILLMAN 

Look, if you want to keep anything, 

as a memento, just...let me know. 

Emma ponders this.

EMMA

Hey, uh, how about you drop the 

frame and shell off at our

house?Let us know, when you’re on 

your way. 

NEAL

What are you planning?

She leads him out.

EMMA

I’ll explain on our way to Game of

Thorns — No!The Graceful

Dahlia!Let’s stick it to Moe! 

They delight in this, as they exit. 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS TOWN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

While Nani is talking to an OLD WOMAN about a job, Lilo 

hands Stitch a ukulele.He inspects it.

LILO

Okay.You have a LOT of

energy.But you always channel it

toward destruction. 

He raises it above his head.

LILO (cont’d) 

WAIT! 

STITCH

Oh? 

LILO

There are other ways...to use this

energy! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 37.

She takes out another ukulele and strums it.

LILO (cont’d) 

(while tuning) 

Music.

She strums again and nods.

LILO (cont’d) 

(to herself) 

That’s better.

Stitch strums.Lilo points to a key. 

LILO (cont’d) 

Turn this toward the body.

She points toward the body of Stitch’s ukulele, and he turns

the key.

LILO (cont’d) 

Okay.Try again. 

He strums again.

LILO (cont’d) 

Much better.Now, let’s start with 

something simple. 

The old woman sets a melon into a crate.

OLD WOMAN 

Hmm...Show me what you’ve got.

NANI

What I’ve...got?

OLD WOMAN 

Yes.Prove to me that you know 

your stuff. 

NANI

Right, Mrs. Hasagawa.Of course. 

She points to the crate next to Mrs. Hasagawa.

NANI (cont’d) 

Well...those are melons.

MRS. HASAGAWA 

Yes, they are.And?Find me the 

best one! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

NANI

That...makes sense. 

She starts looking through the melons.

NANI

Are going to make me do this for —

MRS. HASAGAWA 

— every single one?Yesssss... 

SUNSET

Nani hands Mrs. Hasagawa a dragonfruit.In the the 

background, ukulele music can be heard — no doubt from Lilo 

and Stitch. 

NANI

Last one! 

MRS. HASAGAWA 

Not bad...

Nani smiles.

MRS. HASAGAWA (cont’d)

But!

NANI

But what? 

Mrs. Hasagawa replaces the dragonfruit. 

MRS. HASAGAWA 

Not perfect.Overall.

NANI

I see.

MRS. HASAGAWA 

I’m sorry.

Nani walks up to Lilo and Stitch. 

NANI

Come on, Lilo.Let’s go.You too, 

Stitch. 

Stitch hangs his head and strums a chord. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 39.

MRS. HASAGAWA 

(shouting) 

How long did you say you had!?

Nani walks back to Mrs. Hasagawa. 

NANI

Two days. 

MRS. HASAGAWA 

I’ll tell you what.I don’t want 

to see a family torn apart.So,

I’ll hire you, on the condition 

your sister and her...dog play a

little music for the

customers.And potential 

customers!

Nani turns to Lilo and Stitch, who are walking up to her. 

NANI

Please? 

Lilo looks at Stitch then back at Nani. 

LILO

Aye-yay, captain! 

STITCH

Smish!

Nani turns back to Mrs. Hasagawa. 

NANI

Mrs. Hasagawa, you have yourself a

deal. 

INT. THE GRACEFUL DAHLIA — DAY — PRESENT DAY

LAURIAM is inspecting a gardening scythe, when Emma and Neal

enter.He looks up, drops it into its bin, and turns 

around. 

LAURIAM 

How can I help you this fine day? 

EMMA

Hey, Lauriam.We’re looking for

some flowers. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 40.

LAURIAM 

I am shocked. 

NEAL

Yeah, uh, mind showing us around

your nursery? 

LAURIAM 

Sure thing.Let me get you a cart. 

He walks away.

NEAL

AND I’M GONNA NEED AN EXTRA COPY OF 

THAT RECEIPT FOR MY STEP-GRANDPA! 

(to Emma)

Think he heard me?

EMMA

I think MOE heard you!

He bites both of his lips and shifts his eyes down.Lauriam

returns with a cart.

LAURIAM 

Here you go!Now, let’s see what 

we can find!

EMMA

(to Neal)

So helpful! 

He nods, in agreement.

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS TOWN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

A line extends at the fruit stand.Nani is very busy, and

Lilo and Stitch are playing some music, getting some tips,

as well.Then, Jumba and Pleakley show up, poorly disguised

as a man and a woman, respectively. 

JUMBA 

He is...playing music?And selling 

FRUIT to people!?This is ENTIRELY 

against his programming!

He is about to storm toward Stitch, when Pleakley grabs his 

arm.

PLEAKLEY

WAIT! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 41.

JUMBA 

What, now!? 

PLEAKLEY

If he starts causing all kinds of 

trouble, Gantu WILL find him and

KILL him.BUT!If he proves 

himself to be able to be a good 

member of a society, the council

MAY go easy on him.And YOU! 

JUMBA 

But, he is built for DESTRUCTION! 

PLEAKLEY

Be that as it may, we can’t risk

it.You are the closest thing he 

has to a father.You need to do

what’s best for him.And, right

now, that’s...letting him be. 

INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

Aeleus enters, ringing the bell on the door.MALEFICENT

looks up.She taps LAWRENCE to get his attention.

MALEFICENT

What do you want, Aeleus? 

AELEUS

Naminé’s art has been stolen. 

LAWRENCE

What!?No!No, tell me this 

is...some kind of joke. 

Aeleus’ face shows great sorrow.A face reflected by 

Maleficent. 

MALEFICENT

He’s not joking, my son.

LAWRENCE

(tearing up) 

No... 

He bolts for Aeleus.

LAWRENCE (cont’d) 

(crying) 

NOOOOOOO! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 42.

He proceeds to beat on Aeleus,but Aeleus just stands

there, taking every blow, none of which seem to phase him.

AELEUS

Hey.HEY!

Lawrence stops and wipes the tears off his blindfold. 

AELEUS (cont’d) 

Listen.Anything you may have to 

help — ANYTHING AT ALL — would be 

greatly appreciated.

LAWRENCE

(disdainfully) 

Zero Wise...

AELEUS

Thanks. 

MALEFICENT

Where’s my daughter?

AELEUS

I don’t know.She flew off, after

the guy got away.A painting of

Rapunzel’s was also taken.

MALEFICENT

Take me with you.I might have an

idea where she is.

AELEUS

Okay. 

She follows him out, taking her hat and putting in on, as 

she exits.

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 43.

ACT FIVE

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

Lily is sulking on the bench outside the Dark Star Pharmacy,

picking at her nails.She takes out her necklace (which she

has again, since it was her brother who was possessed by the

guy that took it) and looks at it.

The police car pulls up, and Aeleus and Maleficent get

out.She looks up at them. 

LILY

(to Aeleus)

I see you got a little help finding 

me. 

AELEUS

Well —

He sits down next to her. 

AELEUS (cont’d) 

— that’s not all the information I

got from your family. 

He leans in toward her. 

AELEUS (cont’d) 

Your brother gave me a lead!

LILY

Then what are you doing wasting 

your time talking to me?

AELEUS

Well...I could use some backup. 

He leans in again.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

In case things get rough. 

LILY

Then find someone who WON’T let the 

perp get away.

He gets up. 

AELEUS

Look. 

And walks around behind her.Maleficent smiles.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

Many years ago —

He leans on the back of the bench.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

I was sent to retrieve a...an agent 

of chaos, so to speak.I thought 

him a freak of nature.

Lily looks down then up at her mother.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

I...went a little overboard with my 

mission.Caused immense

destruction to a place that was NOT 

my home.The Grand Councilwoman

discharged me.

Lily looks at him.

LILY

How did you — 

AELEUS

A king super believed in me.

She raises her eyebrow at his odd choice of words.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

And I super believe in you. 

She smiles. 

AELEUS (cont’d) 

So, what do you say, Page?Wanna 

go confront the guy that gave me a

second chance!? 

LILY

Wait...WHAT!?Are we talking about 

ZERO WISE, here!? 

MALEFICENT

It’s worth a shot.

She sits down next to her daughter and puts her hand on 

hers. 

MALEFICENT

I was once in a similar spot as 

you.WORSE, even!Regina had

found her way to my fortress, and I 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 45.

MALEFICENT (cont’d) 

was all hopped up on Sleeping 

Curse.

LILY

Why?What happened to you? 

MALEFICENT

The love of my life had to marry

her betrothed, but that’s a story 

for another day.What’s important

is...Regina helped me get my mojo 

back.Now, go out there and be the 

scary dragon bitch I know you can 

be! 

INT. DATASCAPERS — DAY

Lily and Aeleus storm in and brush past the CUSTOMERS — 

half of whom are female — toward the counter, from which

ZERO WISE looks up. 

ZERO WISE 

Can I help you? 

LILY

You’ve got a lot of nerve coming

here, after what you pulled!

ZERO WISE 

You came here.

LILY

Right.

(whispering, to Aeleus)

Help me.

AELEUS

You’ve got this.

Lily smiles then turns back at Zero.

LILY

We have it on good word that you

may have stolen from the museum!

ZERO WISE 

I beg your pardon?

LILY

Earlier today, a painting of the

curator’s brother and every piece 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 46.

LILY (cont’d) 

of art by the missing woman Naminé

were stolen.

(leaning in) 

Any comment!? 

After giving it some thought, Zero responds:

ZERO WISE 

I’m not that into art.

Lily’s eyes start to glow.

AELEUS

Then, I suppose you wouldn’t mind,

if we were to search your office. 

The glowing fades.

ZERO WISE 

Aeleus, old friend, you need a

warrant.

LILY

Welcome to Earth. 

Zero snickers, while Aeleus gives a small smirk.

AELEUS

This isn’t over.

(to Lily)

Come on.

They head for the exit. 

ZERO WISE 

(shouting) 

I am curious as to if you have

probable cause.Beyond a mere

accusation, that is.

They stop at the door and almost turn around.Almost.

ZERO WISE (cont’d)

That’s what I thought.Good

luck... 

They exit.

* * *

47.

EXT. SWAN HOUSE BACKYARD — DAY

A shovel strikes the ground!Emma’s boot kicks it down, and

she tries to pry it loose.Once she does, dirt flies 

everywhere, and she wipes sweat off her brow.She and Neal 

are both dressed for yardwork.

NEAL

Emma. 

She looks up and can’t help but laugh that the dirt landed

on his face.

NEAL (cont’d) 

You done? 

EMMA

(laughing) 

Sorry!

He wipes the dirt off and starts digging.Lauriam walks up 

to them, carrying a crate of flowers. 

LAURIAM 

Not bad.

He sets the crate down and summons his scythe, which

promptly uses to loosen up the dirt.

LAURIAM (cont’d)

There we go!

INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART SECURITY OFFICE — DAY

RAPUNZEL and Lily are scrubbing the security footage, 

looking for whatever they can find on the wall of monitors

before them.The door is open behind them, the key still in

the knob. 

Aeleus enters through it, carrying a tray of three cups of

coffee from the museum’s cafe, each with one of their names 

written on it.Each woman grabs her respective cup.

LILY RAPUNZEL 

Thanks, Aeleus.Thank you. 

He pulls the tray off the remaining cup — 

AELEUS

Yeah, no problem. 

— and sets it on the desk.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 48.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

What have we got? 

RAPUNZEL

Nothing.

She starts to raise her cup to her mouth but stops and

points her index finger at him. 

RAPUNZEL (cont’d) 

On the Naminé case, that is.

She finally takes her drink.Then, Lily points to a

monitor.It shows the special exhibit hall, completely 

filled with its art.

LILY

(o.s.) 

See right there?

(looking at Aeleus)

Nothing missing.

She hits the right-arrow key.And Naminé’s art 

disappears.Aeleus starts taking a drink.

LILY (cont’d) 

(o.s.) 

Boom.All gone.

He lowers his cup.

AELEUS

So...something’s missing, then. 

Lily takes a sip. 

LILY

That’s what we thought.At first.

Aeleus looks at her, confused.

RAPUNZEL

Timecodes line up 

perfectly.Nothing skipped,

nothing out of sync.

AELEUS

Could Wise have hacked it?

RAPUNZEL

Not without coming in here.It’s 

fully offline.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 49.

He raises his eyebrows, as if to say, "You’ve got a point." 

and sets his cup down.

AELEUS

And this room was, for sure, not

broken in to? 

LILY

Found no signs.Swept for prints,

too.

She takes a drink.

AELEUS

What about a dongle?

LILY

We couldn’t find one.But that 

doesn’t mean one wasn’t here, when

the crime took place. 

AELEUS

At noon.

Rapunzel takes a quick sip. 

RAPUNZEL

Three in the morning. 

He glances to her, quizzically. 

LILY

These two crimes —

She finger-guns at the monitors.

LILY (cont’d) 

— are unconnected.

Aeleus picks his drink back up. 

AELEUS

Really? 

Lily nods, and Aeleus takes another drink.

LILY

(to Rapunzel)

Raps, can we take a look at the 

noon crime? 

After taking a while, due to the emotional impact of the

particular theft in question, Rapunzel nods her head. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 50.

RAPUNZEL

Yeah. 

She clicks the mouse, drags it, and clicks again.The thief

leaps into frame on a different monitor.They grab the 

painting and fire a beam into the hallway Aeleus went down

earlier before bolting into the hallway Lily went down. 

At that point, Aeleus and Lily show up. 

RAPUNZEL (cont’d) 

Interesting.

She pauses the video. 

LILY

What?The beam?

RAPUNZEL

Yeah.But he was also entirely 

grey... 

LILY

Or she.Or them. 

Rapunzel points to her. 

RAPUNZEL

Good point.I feel like...there’s

something familiar about it.

LILY

Well...my brothers’ dad is from the 

Land without Color.Maybe he’d be

able to shed some light on the

situation.

RAPUNZEL

Yeah, let me get a copy of all that 

footage, so we can show him.

LILY

They fired one at me, too.

RAPUNZEL

You okay? 

LILY

Yeah, I’ve got...thick skin.

She pats herself with her fist. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 51.

LILY (cont’d) 

(smiling)

Dragon! 

Rapunzel smiles back. 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY — FLASHBACK

Lilo and Stitch are making a sandcastle, when a tremor

destroys it.He growls.

LILO

What the —

She looks into the ocean, and there’s this huge wave. 

Everyone screams and runs off the beach.Everyone except 

our intrepid heroes, that is!Then, out of nowhere, Aeleus 

leaps down from above, striking the ground with his axe.

This creates a shockwave than sends Lilo and Stitch flying

back. 

LILO

HEY!

Stitch shouts something at Aeleus and goes back into his

alien form before leaping onto his face.Aeleus struggles

the pull him off. 

AELEUS

Get off, you —

Stitch scratches him, but it doesn’t leave a mark; the

hologram merely distorts.For a split second, his true face

is visible — and it DOES have the scratch.In fact, Lilo 

notices it, as evidenced by her head tilt.

AELEUS (cont’d) 

Why, you little — 

He tries to grab Stitch, but he dodges him and crawls around

his back before finally leaping off and running away with 

Lilo. 

LILO

What is his problem!? 

STITCH

Gantu.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 52.

LILO

Gantu?

Aeleus swings the axe around and slams it on the ground,

sending a shockwave toward Lilo and Stitch that causes sand 

to fly into the air, as it travels.Stitch pushes Lilo out 

of the way and braces the attack.It knocks him down.

LILO (cont’d) 

Stitch! 

She runs up to him to make sure he’s okay.Then, Jumba 

slides out of the forest, landing behind them and fires at

Aeleus, each shot deflected by the axe’s blade. 

JUMBA 

(to Lilo)

Get away.Go, go!

LILO

No!I’m not leaving him! 

He points his gun at her. 

PLEAKLEY

(o.s.) 

JUMBA!

Jumba looks to his left to find Pleakley standing at the

edge of the forest. 

PLEAKLEY (cont’d) 

She’s a little girl.

Realizing what he’s just done, Jumba pulls away his gun.

JUMBA 

(to Lilo)

Just...hand over Experiment 

Six-Two-Six.

LILO

His name is Stitch. 

She helps Stitch up.Just in time for Aeleus to raise his

axe, again.And he swings it toward the water.The

resulting tremor creates a wave that tosses a boat onto 

shore.Cobra steps out onto the deck and runs toward its 

CAPTAIN.

COBRA 

Careful!There is a baby on board! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 53.

CAPTAIN 

That wave came out of nowhere!

Cobra notices what’s going on and heads back in.When he 

comes back out, he’s carrying a crying BABY RIKU.Lilo 

spots him.

LILO

MR. BUBBLES, ALIENS ARE TRYING TO 

TAKE MY DOG!!!

She then runs into the forest, carrying Stitch. 

COBRA 

Of course.

Jumba, Pleakley, and Aeleus all run into the forest after 

her, and Cobra leaps off the deck and follows, as well. 

END OF ACT FIVE 

(CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

CONTINUED: 54.

ACT SIX 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY

This is a different beach from before.Lilo runs out of the

forest and sets Stitch down.

LILO

I think we lost ’em.You okay? 

STITCH

Yeah. 

Jumba, Pleakley, and Aeleus then all leap out of the forest.

LILO

Or not. 

Nani then runs out, Cobra following her.

NANI

Lilo!What in the world is 

happening!? 

A ship lands, and the Grand Councilwoman steps out, 

accompanied by a few GUARDS.

NANI (cont’d) 

No.SERIOUSLY. 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

Thank you for calling us, Mr. 

Bubbles.

COBRA 

It is my pleasure.Congratulations 

on your Grand Councilorship.

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

(smiling)

Thank you!

She walks up to Aeleus. 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN (cont’d) 

Captain?

AELEUS

Yes, Grand Councilwoman.It is I.

She holds out her hand. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 55.

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

The weapon. 

AELEUS

Madam, this axe was forged on my

planet of a vibranium alloy!

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

The usage of which is immediate 

grounds for dishonorable

discharge.Gantu, your career is 

finished. 

He looks around to find himself surrounded by the Grand 

Councilwoman’s guards.So, he disgruntledly hands it 

over.Followed by his gun and badge.Then he storms 

off.Okay... 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN (cont’d) 

Now, then...Where were we?Cuff

them. 

LILO

NO! 

The guards cuff Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley.

PLEAKLEY

WHAT!?What did I do?

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

You aided in the escape of a

prisoner. 

PLEAKLEY

Oh. 

(laughs) 

Right!

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

Now, come.

Nani holds onto Lilo. 

STITCH

Can Stitch say "goodbye?" 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

I — yes...

Stitch walks up to Lilo and Nani. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 56.

JUMBA 

What is the meaning of this?

PLEAKLEY

It’s called "love." You wouldn’t

know about it.

JUMBA 

You’re a real piece of work, you

know that?

And now, the big speech.Stitch turns to the Grand 

Councilwoman. 

STITCH

This is my family.I found it all

on my own.It’s little.And 

broken.But still good.

He looks at Lilo and Nani.

STITCH (cont’d) 

Yeah, still good. 

Cobra looks at Riku before walking up to the Grand

Councilwoman to whisper something in her ear. 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

That...could work.

He returns to Nani and Lilo’s side. 

NANI

What were you — 

COBRA 

Wait. 

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN

(clears throat)

As Grand Councilwoman, I have 

certain powers.Including final

word on sentences, in certain 

cases.

Lilo and Stitch exchange confused glances.

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN (cont’d) 

It is, therefor, my decision —

She removes the three’s cuffs.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 57.

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN (cont’d) 

— that you be sentenced to

exile...on Fantasyland.To be

supervised by Mr. Bubbles.He will 

be in direct contact with me. 

Stitch immediately hugs Lilo.And Jumba and Pleakley hug 

eachother.She signals her guards to follow her back onto

the ship. 

GUARD #1

I’m so confused.

GUARD #2

Eh, don’t worry about it. 

Once they all board, the ship takes off.

NANI

That was...interesting. 

COBRA 

See this baby?Destroyed his 

mother to hand him to me.But she

had to.To protect him from the

Dark One.All magic comes with a 

price, you see. 

INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

Lily, Rapunzel, and Aeleus walk up to DR. WHALE.

DR. WHALE 

Can I...help you? 

Rapunzel hands him a DVD.He looks at it, baffled. 

LILY

We need you to look at that.We

could use your expertise. 

He turns around.

DR. WHALE 

Medical question? 

He enter his office.

* * *

58.

INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL, DR. WHALE’S OFFICE — DAY 

Lily, Rapunzel, and Aeleus follow Whale in. 

LILY

Not THAT expertise. 

He sits down behind his desk and looks up at her, as he pops

the DVD into his computer.As he watches, his eyebrows 

raise.

DR. WHALE 

Fascinating...

He pauses the video.

DR. WHALE (cont’d)

Well —

He walks around the desk and leans on it. 

DR. WHALE (cont’d)

I’m afraid you’ve got a bad case

of...alchemy. 

AELEUS

Alchemy!?Hey, Even knows quite a

bit about that. 

DR. WHALE 

Yes, I’m aware. 

Lily stares at him, quizzically.

DR. WHALE (cont’d)

We went to school 

together.Roomies! 

(to Aeleus)

We should give him a call.

LATER 

EVEN enters, to find Lily, Rapunzel, Aeleus, and Whale

waiting for him, all now positioned differently to indicate 

the passage of time.

EVEN

You rang... 

DR. WHALE 

Alchemy.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 59.

EVEN

Oh, you mean the science you

detested, only to be drawn in by. 

DR. WHALE 

Shut up.I only restored 

life.Never created it.

LILY

And yet I have two brothers.

EVEN

Be that as it may, the irony is not 

lost. 

Smirking, Whale turns the monitor to Even.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Oh! 

Whale nods, still smirking. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

(laughs) 

So it IS real!

RAPUNZEL

What?WHAT’S real!?

DR. WHALE 

The Philosopher’s Stone.

EVEN

Are you familiar with it? 

LILY

Only through Harry Potter.And 

F-M-A.Wait!Did this person have 

to sacrifice human souls!?

RAPUNZEL

Come to think of it, my brother DID 

have a minor interest in

alchemy.That rock — 

EVEN AND DR. WHALE

(in unison)

STONE.

RAPUNZEL

— Stone! — DID come up once or

twice.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 60.

EVEN

Once or twice!?Then, he musn’t

have been a serious alchemist.

She just shoots him a look that just spells trouble.

LILY

I think what Even is trying to say

is: It’s...THE cornerstone of all 

alchemy.Anyone who’s anyone knows 

about the Philosopher’s Stone!

AELEUS

So, how did this person find it?

DR. WHALE 

The million-dollar question.

RAPUNZEL

And what is it about my "casual 

alchemist" brother that had them SO 

interested? 

EVEN

BILLION.

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY — FLASHBACK

Aeleus angrily storms back toward his ship. 

AELEUS

Ridiculous, little regulations.If 

it were up to me, I’d — 

He stops, surprised to see ANSEM THE WISE leaning against 

his uncloaked ship. 

ANSEM THE WISE

Hello!

He knocks on the ship.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

Nice machine you’ve got here! 

AELEUS

How did you — 

Ansem hops off the ship.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 61.

ANSEM THE WISE

Ah, don’t worry about it.See, I’m 

here to offer you a position.I

can even let you maintain your

captaincy!That WAS your rank, was 

it not, MISTER Gantu? 

AELEUS

I’m listening.

ANSEM THE WISE

Wonderful.I’d like to introduce 

you to one of my scientists.He’s

not unlike Dr. Jumba. 

Even steps out from behind the ship.And Aeleus is in awe. 

EVEN

Hello.

ANSEM THE WISE

You want an axe, you can use an 

axe.We have axes in our armory. 

Aeleus starts to say something. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

Our seal is on them.

EVEN

So, what do you say — 

He leans on his elbow, against the ship.

EVEN (cont’d) 

— spaceman? 

Aeleus just stares at him.Then gives a little smile,

before shifting his focus back to Ansem, who is evidently 

less appealing to his eye.

AELEUS

You want my tech! 

ANSEM THE WISE

All in the name of science. 

AELEUS

Alright, then.You have yourself a 

deal, sir.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 62.

ANSEM THE WISE

Your Majesty. 

AELEUS

My apologies. 

ANSEM THE WISE

Understandable.You’re not from

around here; you’re not familiar

with my kingdom.But you’re gonna

need a partner.So, as your first

order, you are to take us to

another planet in the system. 

AELEUS

(nodding)

Get in. 

They all enter the ship.

INT. GANTU’S SHIP — DAY 

Aeleus sits at the controls, and Even and Ansem take seats

of their own.Once the door closes, Aeleus fires up the

ship. 

AELEUS

Where are we going? 

ANSEM THE WISE

Somewhere...Over the Rainbow!Set

course...for Nonestica! 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS — DAY

The ship flies off, up into the sky.

INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

MULAN is frantically pacing, as Lily and Aeleus enter.

LILY

Mulan, what’s wrong?

MULAN 

Oh, nothing!Nothing at all! 

Lily is doubtful. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 63.

MULAN (cont’d)

Alright, fine...I’m not sure

HOW...but your ex escaped.

LILY

I see.

(to Aeleus)

Maybe he’s behind it! 

AELEUS

It’s not outside the realm of 

possibility.But be careful you

don’t make this too personal. 

MULAN 

What happened?

LILY

A painting Rapunzel did of her

brother got stolen. 

AELEUS

As did a bunch of stuff by that 

Naminé girl.

LILY

Still...there IS the whole alchemy

thing...

(to Mulan) 

Something tells me this one may 

take a while to crack.

EXT. SWAN HOUSE — DAY 

A red bug and a blue Firebird are parked in the driveway, 

when REGINA’s car pulls up.She and Henry get out, and the 

former walks around the front.

REGINA

Wow.It really IS gone!

HENRY 

Yeah... 

REGINA

Come here.

She pulls him into a hug. 

REGINA (cont’d) 

It’ll be okay.All good things — 

Emma and Neal step out from the backyard. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 64.

EMMA

HEY!

Regina lets go of Henry.

NEAL

Come out back, guys!

HENRY 

Wh — What?

EXT. SWAN HOUSE BACKYARD — DAY

The frame and shell of the Swanfiremobile have been embedded

into the ground, and flowers are filling it.It’s been 

converted into a garden of sorts. 

Henry stares at it, in awe, while Emma and Neal seem proud

of their work.Regina seems pretty impressed, herself. 

HENRY 

Wow...

EMMA

We figured...why let her die?When 

she can be...immortalized?

NEAL

This way, there will always be this 

symbol of us. 

REGINA

Not bad...

HENRY 

(tearing up) 

It’s...wonderful. 

END OF ACT SIX

(CONTINUED)

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

CONTINUED: 65.

TAG 

EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY — FLASHBACK

YOUNG RIKU runs along the beach, laughing.TEEN LILO runs

after him.

TEEN LILO 

Wait up, you! 

Riku continues running, but he looks behind him.

YOUNG RIKU

I bet you can’t catch me! 

When he turns his head forward again, he immediately

stops.Stitch is there.

YOUNG RIKU (cont’d) 

Oh, come on!Using Stitch?That’s 

cheating! 

She walks up to him.

TEEN LILO 

Is it, though?Come on.We gotta

head back, so we can get ready for

my sister’s wedding.

YOUNG RIKU

Awwww...

VENTUS and AQUA get off a boat and step onto the dock.

VENTUS AQUA 

Wow... Long time, no see. 

He steps onto the beach.

VENTUS

Where are my parents buried?

Aqua walks toward him.

AQUA

Umm...

Lilo, Stitch, and Riku walk by. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 66.

YOUNG RIKU

(noticing them)

Huh?

Lilo and Stitch stop and turn their heads to watch Riku walk

toward them.

YOUNG RIKU (cont’d) 

You two aren’t from around here,

are you?

VENTUS

Well...I am.

YOUNG RIKU

Hmm...

TEEN LILO 

Riku. 

YOUNG RIKU

Ugh!Fine... 

They walk away, and Aqua leads Ven farther onto the beach.

AQUA

Come on.

VANITAS 

(o.s.) 

Going somewhere?

They stop and look up at a wooden bridge VANITAS is standing

on. 

AQUA

(to Ven) 

Ugh, I’ve had about enough of this

guy...

He nods, in agreement, and she looks back up. 

AQUA (cont’d) 

What do you want!?

VANITAS 

Believe me, the feeling’s mutual. 

He nothings over, next to them. 

VANITAS (cont’d)

Did you REALLY think I was

following YOU!? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 67.

AQUA

I — 

VANITAS 

No...It’s the BOY who’s important.

Instantly, a look of sheer worry takes over Aqua’s face.

VENTUS

Me? 

VANITAS 

Yes.They say light cannot exist 

without Darkness.And Darkness,

without light.

VENTUS

What?That doesn’t even make 

sense!

VANITAS 

(to Aqua)

Back where it ALL started.Have

you told him? 

AQUA

(obviously feigning ignorance) 

Told him what?

VANITAS 

The TRUTH.

VENTUS

What truth? 

Vanitas scoffs and summons his keyblade.Aqua summons hers 

and creates a portal. 

AQUA

Ven, go.Call Terra and have him 

meet you. 

VENTUS

But — 

She magically tosses him into it. 

AQUA

NOW!

It closes, and Aqua prepares to face Vanitas.AGAIN. 

* * *

68.

EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE — DAY

Ven lands on the ground and gets up.He takes out his

wayfinder and presses the symbol. 

VENTUS

Terra.

The doors open, and ERAQUS steps out. 

ERAQUS

Hello, Ventus.

Behind his back, he summons his keyblade.Try to guess what

comes next. 

VENTUS

Master. 

ERAQUS

Where are Aqua and Terra? 

VENTUS

Aqua’s fighting that masked guy on

Destiny Islands, and Terra — Oh!

(into the wayfinder) 

Aqua wants you to meet me.I’m at

the Castle.Our Castle.

Eraqus swings his keyblade, and Ven’s wayfinder flies out of

his hand and into a wall, shattering it.

ERAQUS

There’ll be no more of that.

VENTUS

But — 

ERAQUS

Light cannot exist without

Darkness.And Darkness, without

light.

VENTUS

Everybody seems to be saying that,

all the sudden. 

Eraqus puts his hand on the doorway.

ERAQUS

It’s time...to let the

Darkness...die. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 69.

VENTUS

Yeah, I can help you with that.We 

all can!

ERAQUS

Trust me.This will be MUCH easier 

WITHOUT their interference. 

VENTUS

Interference? 

Eraqus points his keyblade at Ven, and it starts to glow a

blinding white. 

FADE WHITE TO:

INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Zero is looking at a pile of Naminé’s drawings in his 

hand.He turns his chair around and tosses them in the 

wastebasket.Then, he takes his lighter to it.And watches

it burn.

INT. STORYBROOKE MUSEUM OF ART SECURITY OFFICE — NIGHT

Rapunzel is reviewing the footage of the person that took 

her painting of her brother.

EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT

The masked thief is seated.Opposite them is the painting

of Rapunzel’s brother, propped against a rock.They are

staring at it intently.Then, out of the shadows, JACK 

DAWKINS appears, wearing a red scarf and sunglasses.

JACK

Feeling sentimental?

The thief stands up and faces him.

JACK

You did well! 

(slow-clapping)

I should applaud you. 

The thief tilts their head, prompting Jack to remove his

glasses.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 70.

JACK (cont’d) 

What was that?No, not at all. Why 

SHOULD I worry? 

The thief slowly approaches him, raising their staff. 

JACK (cont’d) 

W — What orders?

They plunge their staff into his chest, and he starts 

glowing.Cracking.Kind of like Extremis, but 

white.Then, in a flash, he burst into flickers of light,

and the Philosopher’s glows crimson.

They pivot to the painting and shoot a beam into it, leaving

behind a glowing, red Heartless symbol, because they’re SO

extra, apparently.

END OF TAG

FADE OUT.


End file.
